the_justice_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Uxas
"We are the burnt ashes left to die in the universe. We were the forgotten Gods. Do not forget, primitive humans. We. Are. Darkseid." - Darkseid to the Justice League Summary Uxas, also known as Darkseid, is a New God and the ruler of Apokalips. He serves as the primary antagonist for the newly formed Justice League by using Mother Boxes are portals to transport himself and his army into Earth in an attempt to invade it. Biography Origins Uxas was born as a New God and eventually came to rule the war-ridden planet known as Apokalips. As a child, Darkseid witnessed his uncle Steppenwolf attempt to invade Earth with new technology meant to create Parademons and his subsequent defeat. Season 1 Centuries following Steppenwolf's defeat, Darkseid takes on his uncle's role as the New and Demon God of Apokolips and decides to pursue the Anti-Life Equation. Surmising it to be on planet Earth, he ultimately decides to send in his newly created Parademon spies in order to gain information on its whereabouts and any potential threats. However, several of these Parademons were found by heroes such as Batman, Green Lantern and the Flash, the latter of whom had come into contact with one of his Mother Boxes and had it taken to S.T.A.R Labs for testing.Pilot (Episode) Due to these unforeseen circumstances, Darkseid unleashed more Parademons to hide his secret plan which resulted in Wonder Woman and Superman catching wind. Preparing to arrive in the shores of Gotham City, Batman, Green Lantern and Superman mobilise and battle multitudes of his Parademons.Parademons (episode) Yet another unfortunate side-effect of Darkseid's plan reveals itself in the form of Cyborg, a football athlete who had come into contact with a Mother Box and effectively combined with it. Angered, the Parademons pursue Cyborg on Darkseid's behest.Birth of Cyborg (episode) Cyborg, becoming a target for Darkseid's Parademons, pursues the main army to Gotham City alongside the help of the Flash. In time, they rescue Wonder Woman and aid the others in stopping the creatures from swarming the cities. However, despite thousands of Parademons now surrounding the heroes, an Atlantean known as Aquaman arrives. Now with the information of each hero, Darkseid prepares to arrive alongside his Elite, consisting of Kalibak and Desaad.New Allies (episode) Now in Gotham City, Darkseid begins attacking the heroes as they struggle to set aside their differences. Superman, taking notice of Darkseid, clashes with him, creating a massive battle on Gotham's waters. Intrigued by Superman and realising his Kryptonian origins, he has Desaad abduct Superman with some Parademons. With the newly formed group one man down, Aquaman calls upon his ally, Mera, to aid them. Noticing their stature as Atlanteans he recalls Steppenwolf's experience fighting King Atlan. Meanwhile, Batman baits a Parademon into abducting him by posing as a civilian in an attempt to take back Superman.Darkseid's Invasion (episode) Despite Desaad's best efforts, he is seemingly killed in an explosion following Superman and Batman's escape. Irritated, Darkseid begins using his omega beams to attack the group as they attempt to formulate a plan, apparently aware of Victor Stone's connection to the Mother Box. Darkseid then has Kalibak attack Superman so he can destroy Cyborg, only to have Wonder Woman intercept Kalibak in turn. As he charges up another omega beam, the seven heroes assemble in front of him and his army of Parademons with an enraged Kalibak.War (episode) Darkseid then attacks the group, forcing them to scatter. Bringing them closer, he informs them of his uncle, Steppenwolf, and his previous invasion attempt, comparing the group to the ones who defeated him centuries ago. Cyborg then prepares to create a boom tube to teleport Darkseid back to Apokalips, piquing Darkseid's interest in him.Anti-Life Equation (episode) Wonder Woman orchestrates a plan using Cyborg's boom tube, prompting Darkseid to use his Parademons to stop them. Kalibak and Wonder Woman face off, with the former underestimating the latter and being subsequently taken down. Darkseid then arises and clashes with Superman, using brute punches to hold him back. Using omega beams, he tracks and hits Superman from afar as he attempts to land an attack. Now using the acquired Mother Boxes, Darkseid begins teleporting behind the heroes and attacking them. Superman attempts to chase him but is outmatched by his teleportation abilities. However, Aquaman uses the water to his advantage to attack Darkseid with Mera utilising her hydrokinesis by immobilising him, giving Victor time to charge up a boom tube. Commanding the Parademons to attack Cyborg, Darkseid struggles and breaks free. After failing to unleash a boom tube, the Flash surmises using his lightning to create a larger one for Darkseid.United We Rise (episode) After the Flash charges Cyborg's boom tube, he races off with Superman to create a sonic punch to knock Darkseid into Cyborg's boom tube. Attempting to race after them, Wonder Woman and Aquaman use their sword and trident to blind Darkseid, giving the duo a chance to prepare their last blow. In retaliation, he summons thousands more Parademons and begins regaining his composure against the two. However, Green Lantern's distress signal allowed the arrival of the Green Lantern Corps., who then took down the newly arriving Parademons. Out of options, Superman and Flash successfully punch Darkseid as Cyborg uses his cannon to create a massive boom tube, knocking Darkseid into it and Kalibak alongside him, sending him back to Apokalips.Fall of a New God (episode) Darkseid is later seen with Kalibak, Steppenwolf and Granny Goodness as they reveal their ulterior intentions of implementing the mother boxes in order create an enemy the heroes cannot stop. He is then seen grinning as Lex Luthor begins actively working on a mother box, planning to wait until the League are weakened before he takes his revenge.Origins (episode) Personality Darkseid seems to be a stern individual who strives to accomplish all of his goals. His methods have apparently set him on odds with other New Gods and thereby caused his isolation. His arrogance and drive for power corrupted Darkseid and inevitably led to his downfall at the hands of the newly formed Justice League. Appearance Darkseid is a formidable looking being with obvious alien features including his red eyes, skin and inherent abilities. In addition to this, Darkseid's height stands at nearly 9-feet and his weight is a staggering 1870lbs. Despite this, however, it seems as if Superman is able to hold his attacks and rival Darkseid's strength. Episodes Trivia * Darkseid's research into the Anti-Life Equation was the secret reason why he began his invasion. * Darkseid's Parademons are "reincarnated" humans being manipulated by Darkseid's technology. * The invasion Darkseid incurred is not dissimilar to how Steppenwolf attempted to invade thousands of years prior, where he faced King Atlan, Queen Hippolyta and Vandal Savage. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:New Gods Category:Apokoliptians